Mitigating Factors
Mitigating Factors reduce the cost of a Martial Power. A Power cannot have its cost reduced below 1 point. 'Backlash' -1 per 5 points of backlash damage taken. This damage cannot be prevented in any way. If the power provides ongoing beneficial effects to you or your allies, this backlash is per round. The exception to this are Stances. A Stance effectively reduces your maximum HP by the backlash damage. This HP is 'reserved' by the Stance, and cannot be healed in any way until the Stance is ended. If backlash damage kills a warrior, no mortal spell or method exists that will return life to the warrior's body without imposing a permanent negative level—not even wish, true resurrection, miracle, ''or Epic Spells that return life to the deceased. Spells that normally penalize the recipient one negative level when they return him or her to life penalize a warrior killed by backlash two negative levels. ' ' 'Ability Backlash' -2 per point of ability drain taken, at least half of which must be from the Power Source-linked ability. This Drain cannot be prevented in any way. If the power provides ongoing beneficial effects to you or your allies, this backlash is per round. The exception to this are Stances. This backlash only happens once for a Stance, but cannot be healed in any way until the Stance is ended. ' ' 'Equipment Damage' -1 per 5 points of damage done to equipment used as part of the Martial Power. This Mitigating Factor is used in conjunction with the Backlash Factor, and damage allocated to Equipment cannot exceed Backlash damage. This damage ignores hardness. The equipment must be in some way linked to the power, weapons for Attack Powers, armour or shields for Defensive Powers, and used as part of the power (thus a weapon cannot take damage for a magical Attack Power that works at range). This Mitigating Factor can only be applied to Movement or Trick Powers in special circumstances, at GM's approval. ' ' 'Concentration' -4 per full round spent doing nothing but building up for the Power. These rounds must immediately precede the activation of the Power and are cumulative for Combo powers. This mitigating factor cannot be applied to a stance more than 5 times. ' ' 'Borrowed Power' -1 per 2 levels of spell slot ally sacrifices or point of ability drain ally suffers. They must be within 60ft of you and capable of taking actions. Lending their power is a full-round action that provokes an Attack of Opportunity. ' ' 'Exhaustion' -2 per round of Exhaustion after the Power ends. After these rounds are done the warrior becomes Fatigued instead. This Exhaustion is soul-deep and cannot be removed before its time is up except by High Magic, though afterwards the Fatigue can be removed normally. While under this Exhausted condition the warrior cannot perform any Martial Power that has the Exhausted mitigating factor, nor any other activity that would render them Fatigued. A warrior cannot make themselves immune to this Exhaustion, and all racial, magical, feat based or other immunities to this condition or the subsequent Fatigue are ignored. Multiple Exhaustion powers used in a Combo stack rounds of Exhaustion. This mitigating factor cannot be applied to a Stance. ' ' 'Life-Draining' -4 per negative level you bestow upon yourself. These negative levels cannot be prevented, and cannot be removed or mitigated with anything less than High Magic, but do not turn into permanent negative levels and vanish at the rate of 1 per day (24 hrs). ' ' 'Signature Weapon' -2 if the Martial Power can only be used with a particular weapon type (Greatsword, Kama, Longbow, etc). This is only available for Attack powers. 'Increased Action''' -4 per step (from immediate to swift, swift to move, move to standard, standard to full-round) after full round use Concentration for further rounds taken. Category:Martial Powers